A pressure-contact semiconductor device has a semiconductor chip for switching high currents incorporated therein. Because the semiconductor chip switches high currents, there is a case where air in the semiconductor chip leaks out with heat at a high temperature when the semiconductor chip is damaged. In such a case, not only the semiconductor chip but also peripheral components of the semiconductor chip included in the pressure-contact semiconductor device may be also damaged.